Many computers include cells that have one or more processors. Cells typically communicate with each other over a bus. Memory can be associated with each cell. Processes can be executed by one or more of the cell processors and data can be stored in memory associated with the cells. Portions of a process' data can be spread across the memory associated with different cells. The memory that data can be spread across is commonly referred to as “interleaved memory” or “a pool of interleaved memory.”
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.